


The sorrow of Chat Blanc

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, Happens during Chat Blanc episode, Memories, The things that Bunnyx didn't show us, depressed adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Chat Blanc lost everything: his city, his family, his friends, his love... The only thing left is pain and anger and nothing else matters.A one-shot where we see some things we have not seen during Chat Blanc. Majorily the time gap between Chat Noir's akumatization and Ladybug's saving.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	The sorrow of Chat Blanc

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a one-shot about the events that take place in the season three episode Chat Blanc. Enjoy!

Chat Blanc felt empty and this was _not_ good.

The problem wasn’t with the fact that he was feeling something. In the past few minutes only, upon finding out that, out of all people in Paris, his father was Hawk Moth, he sure felt a lot of things. So bad that his father- NO. _Hawk Moth_ did not wait a second to send an akuma in the bell that hanged on his suit, turning him into Chat Blanc. No, even akumatized, he knew feelings were totally normal.

What was wrong about all of it was the fact that… He _shouldn’t_ be able to feel anything anymore. He tried to auto-cataclysm himself. If the power the akuma gave him was real, that he had unlimited destruction power, he should destroy everything he wanted, including himself so Hawk Moth won’t be able to manipulate him into hurting anyone.

But somehow, even if he took the hit, it didn’t work. Chat Blanc heard a huge explosion kilometers above his head and that was it. Silence was all remained left. Not a single noise around him for five-twenty? minutes. Ever since the blow-out, Chat Blanc had not opened his eyes. He was scared to do so. He knew it wasn’t normal that even the pigeons were not chirping anymore. He couldn’t hear anything at all, the only thing he felt was the wind blowing around him.

With a groan, Chat Blanc brought himself to his feet, inhaling and exhaling loudly. He knew it was inevitable, he had to open his eyes someday. Counting to three inside his head, he finally opened his eyes. Upon letting light reach his eyes once more, he let out a scream when he saw what was standing in front of him.

“No… No… No…” He mumbled while stepping closer.

Before him stood Ladybug, his Marinette, frozen and gray, lifeless, with a hand trying to reach him and her feet positioned as if she wanted to get closer to him. At her side was Hawk Moth, trying to cover himself. Chat Blanc understood what happened. He didn’t take any blow… They did. He looked around quickly and saw the other people nearby in the same state. They were all cataclysmed.

“What have I done…”

Chat Blanc turned over to his lady and tried to reach her but stopped himself at the last moment. If she truly was cataclysmed, a single touch from him would make her turn to dust. Chat Blanc fell to his knees.

“No… Please… This can’t be happening… My lady… You can’t be gone! I… I can’t be the reason you’re gone…”

The tears kept falling down and Chat Blanc did not try anything to make them stop. He let out several sobs as he tried to convince himself that any of this wasn’t real. This couldn’t be real.

The problem was… That whatever he wanted, whatever he wished for… The whole situation was, indeed, real. And with everything gone, with Marinette gone… There was no way to fix things.

***

They were cuddling on Adrien’s bed as their kwamis flew by, making sure they wouldn’t let go of the other. Adrien’s hand was sliding on Marinette’s back, comforting her again and again, making her know he was still there, making her know that everything was fine.

“I’m so sorry, Adrien… I didn’t mean anything I said… I didn’t…”

“I know, Marinette. I know. But… Why did that happen in the first place?”

Marinette let her arms go lose to let her grip go from him as she seated on the bed, replacing a lock of hair behind her ear and revealing one of the earrings she wore. Adrien seated as well, taking a hold of one of her hands as she didn’t dare to look at him.

 _All this time… He was Chat Noir. Adrien is Chat Noir._ She thought to herself.

“Marinette? You know you can tell me anything, right?” He insisted.

“I know, it’s just… I don’t want you to get angry.”

“Is it that bad?”

Glancing in his way for a second, she nodded before shutting her eyes.

“You father made me do it.” She said.

His brows went up.

“He did _what_?”

“You father… He… He came to the bakery yesterday and… Well, Nathalie came with him on her tablet actually… And… He said that I was making bad publicity for his brand and…”

She let out a sob, thinking about that was hard. In all of that, Adrien didn’t let go of her hand once.

“And he said that if I didn’t break up with you… He would pull you out of school and he would make sure you would never see any of your friends again.”

She looked up to him, with tears in her eyes.

“And I… I couldn’t let him do that to you! I… I just couldn’t! I can’t bear to know that you’re unhappy, Adrien! I… I had to…”

“Hey… Hey… It’s okay, Marinette. Everything is fine. Everything will be fine, I promise. I will not let my father get in between us.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to-“

“I am sure. I _love_ you, Marinette. My father can make me do whatever he wants, but I would never let go of you. I don’t care what he makes of me as long as you’re by my side.”

Cupping her face with his hands, he wiped out the tears.

“Do you… Really mean any of that?”

“Of course I do. Did I ever lie to you, Bugaboo?”

She blushed.

“No, you never did, Chaton.”

Bringing her face closer to his, she closed her eyes before she let her lips touch his. Adrien immediately closed his eyes and responding to her kiss, showing her how much in love with her he was.

“Okay, as nice as all of this sounds. You know there is a huge problem in front of you, right?” Plagg said.

The couple parted, but Marinette still snuggled to Adrien as he let a hand fall on her hip.

“What are you talking about?” Said Adrien.

“You both know each other’s identity. You know what this means.” Intervened Tikki.

The couple looked to each other for a moment.

“Well… Is it that bad that we know who the other is?” Said Marinette.

“This is against Master Fu’s rules, Marinette. You both know it.”

“Yeah, but… I don’t see why us knowing is a problem. We are a great team, in and out of the suit.”

“Yes, and I’m not saying you can’t be together anymore. But you have to return your miraculouses. It could be dangerous.”

“Then, we’ll be very careful. No one will know.” Added Adrien.

“Wasn’t your bodyguard watching you? He already saw you, Adrien. This is already too much.” Insisted Plagg.

“Even if he saw me… I know him and I trust him. I know he will never say anything. He never told my father when I went to the skating rink instead of my fencing lesson, he never told him about the fact I went over to Luka’s. He is good at keeping secrets. He is the last one who will ever know about me being Chat Noir, I promise.”

“The point is… We’ll be extremely careful from now on. We’ll be so subtle about it even Master Fu won’t know that we know!”

“You can’t keep secrets from Master Fu!” Said an outraged Tikki.

“Why not? If we tell him, he would take you back and give you to another duo less experimented than we have become in the last few months. Hawk Moth is stronger every day, there is no way the new ones will be able to match him that fast. Adrien and I are the only ones able to keep up with whatever villain he throws in our way. If we want Hawk Moth to be defeated… You know there is no other way.”

The kwamis looked at each other, both mentally agreeing that their holders wouldn’t hear reason no matter what they told them. They silently nodded, the matter now being settled.

***

The moon now split in two, the level of the sea rose up. A month after he lost everything, Paris was now mostly underwater. Chat Blanc continued to walk over the roofs of the lifeless buildings and houses, looking in the distance. The last military air force came two weeks ago and he knew no one else would try to stop him now. Even if they did… What was there to stop?

The city was underwater, the Eiffel tower was now lying flat on the ground, the Arc de Triomphe was half destroyed… The only thing still standing was Montparnasse tower. Chat Blanc was so saddened, so angered that he lost everything that he tried to destroy everything that stood in his way.

And now, he had nothing left. He lost Marinette, he lost the only family he thought he had, he lost his friends, he lost his city… He lost _everything_. He wasn’t even a hero anymore. He couldn’t keep thinking of himself in that way after all he did!

The worse of all was that… He couldn’t bring himself to stop. After all, he had nothing left to lose, so who cares what goes away forever? It didn’t matter anymore… Even if he kept everything intact, it would be pointless. So… Who cares? Certainly not him. And… He had to admit that letting his anger destroy things would make him forget for a moment about how he killed the love of his life. Not only her, but… Everyone else. His monster of a father, Chloé, Kagami, Nino… Naming them was pointless, they would never come back. And the rest of the planet was probably dead as well. Or if they weren’t, they would be soon enough. They couldn’t possibly survive.

Sitting on the roof of the Sacré-Coeur, Chat Blanc let out another sigh as he watched the sun set. If it was up to him, he would send a cataclysm towards the giant star, destroying it in the hopes its backlash would _finally_ get him. But maybe this wouldn’t work either. Besides… The sun’s light was the last thing that brought him a little warmth. It almost reminded him of how he felt when Marinette was pressed against him, wrapped in his arms as he held her tight.

He clutched his hand and brought it to hover above where stood his heart. Thinking about Marinette pained him so much. But it was his fault that she was gone. He missed her every day, whenever he remembered her laugh, her smile, her smell, the softness of her hair… The feeling on her lips against his…

Another tear got out of his eye, sliding down his cheek and falling to join the rest of the water below him.

Forming a fist with the hand that was on his chest, he got up.

“CATACLYSM!” He screamed before shooting it on another part of the Sacré-Coeur’s roof.

Using his staff, Chat Blanc leaped away from the crumbling church and jumped into the cold water. Returning to the surface, he let himself float on his back while looking up to the cloudless sky. Nothing made sense anymore and his life didn’t made sense.

And yet, he knew he deserved all this loneliness and culpability. This was all his fault. But he hated being alone. He hated it before, but what he experienced before all of this was _nothing_. That’s what he realised. Now, he truly was alone and he knew that would never change. But unlike what he previously experienced, he brought this loneliness on himself. Now, he had to live with it. This was his punishment.

***

As the magical ladybugs repaired everything this akuma caused, Ladybug and Chat Noir returned together to the place they came from, dropping their transformation at the same time to feed their kwamis. Now being hidden from sight, the couple got out of their hiding spot while holding hands and smiling happily.

“You know… Maybe love really is the strongest force of all. This could explain why when we’re together, we’re unstoppable.” Began Marinette.

“And if you recall correctly, I’ve always said so, my lady. You just wouldn’t listen.” He said with a wink.

She chuckled.

“I couldn’t have known you were… Well… You.”

Then, she bit her bottom lip.

“What’s the matter?”

“Just that… I realise now how much I have rejected you… I’m sorry, Adrien.”

“Hey, no worries. I remember that not so long ago, I always referred to you as being my good friend Marinette. We did the same thing to each other because we didn’t know we were in love with each other. So really, you don’t have to apologise.”

She smiled.

“Well, now I have the rest of my life to catch up anyway. I _love_ you, Adrien. So much.”

“And I love _you_.”

***

Notre-Dame only had one tower left standing, Chat Blanc having destroyed one of them just now. Getting away, he went to sit on top of what used to be his house. Nothing that was inside had any value anymore. Getting inside what used to be his bedroom, he walked towards his father’s office.

Everything was left untouched. There was his father’s desktop, his computer and… The gigantic portrait of his wife, of Chat Blanc’s mother. Shutting his eyes firmly, he held a hand towards it.

“Cataclysm.” He heard himself say.

Hearing the painting crumble, he saw the safe that stood behind it and a hole in the floor. Destroying the safe, he took out the content, destroying the book, but glancing at the peacock brooch. Now, Chat Blanc was certain this was the peacock miraculous. He put it on him and, soon enough, a kwami got out.

“Ah, it’s good to see you Nathal- Who are you?”

“I’m Chat Blanc. Of course, if my father was Hawk Moth, Mayura would be Nathalie…”

“Are you okay, mister? You seem to be in pain. I’m Duusu, nice to meet you! It’s been so long since…”

“Shut it! I don’t care!”

The kwami stopped talking as Chat Blanc gripped his hair, grunting. First, his own father betrayed him and now… Nathalie? Nathalie was just as bad as his own father. To ever think he wouldn’t have mind if they got together… At this moment, he was glad they were gone. All of this was _their_ fault. They _ruined_ his life.

Chat Blanc took off the brooch, telling Duusu how he was giving the kwami up. As Duusu returned inside the brooch, he looked at it inside his hand.

“Cataclysm.”

The brooch became black and Chat Blanc ended the job by crushing it and letting the dust fall out of his hand. Walking to the hole, he jumped down, landing in what he supposed was Hawk Moth’s lair. The room was dark and there were white butterflies everywhere. He saw a door, probably leading to the place he kept the corpse of Chat Blanc’s mother.

“Cataclysm.” He repeated, destroying every butterfly there was.

He did the same with the door, accessing the part of his house he didn’t know about. The part of his house where his life turned upside down as he learned the crushing truth. That all this time, it was the man he called “Father” that terrorised the city. The same man that made his life a living hell that he couldn’t get out of. Whatever he did, all of this was because of that one man. How could he have possibly ever thought this man was a father to him? He was a monster, an unredeemable monster.

His anger built inside of him, remembering how as soon as Hawk Moth revealed everything, the first thing he did was send him against the Eiffel Tower, threatening him, treatening Ladybug, making Ladybug of all people look like SHE was the one being selfish. He let out an angered screamed before he joined his hand, preparing the biggest blast ever. After all, his mother was already gone, but at least, she was lucky enough to have a coffin, unlike the other citizens of Paris.

“SUPER CATACLYSM!”

And he blasted the whole house.

***

“You really think this is a good idea, m’lady?”

“Are you doubting me, Chaton?”

“No, of course not. But this is unlike you to jump head first into something.”

Ladybug sighed before she placed herself in front of her partner, taking his hands in her own and making little circles with her thumbs.

“I know. But it has to be done. We have to surprise Hawk Moth if we want any chance of getting his miraculous and making all this madness stop once and for all. So, we’re doing this now and, whatever happens, we do this together, okay?”

“Okay. Me and you against the world.”

“Like always.”

“Do you need me to give you some luck?” He asked with a suggestive smile.

She snorted.

“You know I don’t need luck. But, maybe _you_ do.”

She got up on her toes and pressed a slight kiss on his mouth, making him smile.

“Okay, now, we focus. As soon as we see an akuma get out, we jump. Got it?”

“Got it.”

With a nod, they kept looking at the window. A few hours later, the damned dark butterly flew out. Swinging her yo-yo, Ladybug caught it and leaped, Chat Noir following right behind her as they broke the glass, getting inside the room.

“Looks like we’ve got you now, Hawk Moth.” She said, fiercely.

“You’re kindly going to hand over your miraculous now.” Chat Noir added.

Instead, Hawk Moth let out a dark laugh, placing himself in a defensive posture.

“Not if I get yours first.” He said before launching towards them.

***

Chat Blanc knew months flew by ever since he lost everything. He wasn’t sure how many, not having kept the count, but it has been a long time. And with every new day, his pain and suffering only seemed to get bigger. It just wouldn’t go away and his chest only felt heavier even if he felt empty inside his head.

Now landing on the roof of Montparnasse tower, the only standing building left, he went to sit by the border, looking once more in the distance at all the damage he had done over the past few months. With his hands crossed on his lap, he closed his eyes, feeling the wind blow his hair. He tapped his foot, even if it wasn’t on any kind of ground and balanced his head slightly.

“Un petit chat sur un toit se languit sans sa lady.” He began.

He kept humming the song for a while, taking pauses frequently as he couldn’t bring himself to complete it. The song his own mother taught him that now reminded him of Marinette. How much he missed her. If it was possible, Chat Blanc would give anything to see her for a minute. The tears blurred his vision quickly.

“I’m so sorry, Marinette. I failed you. I miss you so much… Come back to me…”

He sobbed once more, but calmed down after a few minutes. He took a deep breath, starting the lullaby once again, with a hesitating tone.

“Un petit chat sur un toit… se languit sans sa lady.”

“Chat Noir? ”

Chat Blanc’s eyes widened and he let out a gasp before he turned around. No… This couldn’t be…

“My lady?”


End file.
